Blood bond
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: Levi's older sister Evelyn is called in to aid against the female and armoured titan after the fall of his team. Due to her rank she is put second in command of keeping an eye on Eren. While she is different to her brother; she is by no means a softie. But she isn't heartless either. Levi & OC (siblings), Eren&OC (motherly), JeanxOC (Sexual and Romantic), Mikasa vs OC (rivalry)
1. Chapter 1

**I came to the idea a while ago about if Levi had an older sister**

 **For the sake of age range I made her a year older than Levi; making her 36**

 **I tried to make her opposite to Levi and yet similar in some ways**

 **Please review, follow and favourite**

 **PM me with ideas if you have any (but check my lists before asking as I may not have seen what you are asking for a fic of)**

 **Darkpheonix666**

Levi stood outside Erwin's office quietly; he had been called to see him after the fall of his squad. He was only grateful that Oluo and Petra were given nice send-offs at the funeral. For their sake if not for the rest of those who he cared for; He would see to the demise of the titans. So that way their deaths would not have been in vain.

Suddenly the door opened and Mike stood at the doorway "You may come in now" he said bluntly. With that Levi entered and Mike exited; as to give them some alone time to talk in privacy.

Levi stood at the end of the room near the door; Erwin was sat as his desk quietly his elbows leaned on the desk were his chin rested on his hands. He had a cold, stern expression; but his eyes were filled with complexity.

"Levi I cannot begin to understand what complexities are surrounding your mind right now. I only hope in time you're pain begins to ease" Erwin said calmly but his voice was filled with concern.

Of all the losses they had suffered trying to beat the titans; this had been the most personal to Levi. His team had been like his family; and he had to watch helplessly as they were crushed before him.

Levi frowned and clicked his teeth "Is that all you called me here for? To remind me of the loss of my comrades?" he snapped sharply. He did need time to heal; he was human after all. However he was not like Eren and his friends; he was used to seeing bloodshed and death. However he was still hurting but was good at not letting it show.

Erwin shook his head slowly "No; that was never my intention. The thing is we have decided to bring in extra hands to aid after the loss the female titan caused" he explained. The loss they had suffered under the female titan attack had been great. They didn't have enough recruits to fight the titans as it was. The fact that they needed further training didn't help either.

Levi raised his eyebrow "You mean the 105th squad? I mean while most of them show promise. They have nowhere near the experience needed right now" he stated bluntly.

The top 2 students in the class were Reiner Braun and Mikasa Ackerman; followed by Annie Leonhart and Jean Kirstein. With enough training and further enhancement of their current skills; they could become the new prodigies of their age and era. They just needed their skills tapping into and taken advantage of instead of going to waste.

Eren was talented and showed promise; however he had weak fighting stance and tended to let his anger get in the way of his concentration. However his titan form proved most useful to their efforts. But he needed to combine those skill in order to be at his best; as of right now they worked as separate entities.

Connie Springer and Sasha Braus were talented; but tended to slack off sometimes. During their training years they tended to mess around like idiots. Their skills had a long way to go for what it was worth. But in time they would become skilled cadets; but that time was going to be way off.

As for Armin; he was lacking in the physical strength needed as a soldier. However he had above average intellect which was surprising for his age. However Hange had taken a liking to him and had offered to make him her assistant. While he would not partake in being a lab rat; he would assist in her experiments in the future.

Erwin sighed heavily; this was going to get interesting. He had looked up personal information on Levi and decided now was a better time than any to bring in help. "Not exactly Levi; I brought in someone a bit more skilled. Someone who will be able to help out when you are detained" Erwin explained awkwardly.

He had no idea of what kind of relationship Levi had with his sister; when he first met her he was stunned they were even related. However she was none the less one of them; and a valuable asset to the team.

Levi raised his eyebrow; if it wasn't one of the newbie recruits then who the hell did he bring in? He contemplated his memories and thoughts for a while. Suddenly he realized who Erwin was talking about; his calm expression became more annoyed and scary.

"Erwin...this had better be a fucking joke" Levi snapped sharply. He didn't exactly hate his sister; in fact they had quite a healthy relationship. They did have similar personalities; only she tended to tease him and smiled quite often.

Erwin sighed heavily "I know this seems problematic for you Levi. But we need the best we can get right now. Next to you she is the most experienced fighter and can handle Eren as best as you can" he explained firmly.

Levi clicked his teeth "Whatever; You only called for her because you find it funny how she patronizes me" he scowled bitterly. He had given Levi some bare details on their past family life; while also going over her files together.

"Well you had best be on your best behaviour; she's on her way now" Erwin explained firmly. He had asked Hange to bring her over so they could be introduced. He knew she was secretly loving every minute of this; and truthfully so was he.

"YOU WHAT?!" Levi yelled angrily. Was Erwin doing this intentionally to test his nerves? Because it was bloody well working; he was seriously mad.

Eventually there was a knock at the door and Levi stiffened. He was barely containing his anger right now. How dare Erwin bring in his sister without consulting him at all?

"Yes?" Erwin responded bluntly. He hoped Levi wouldn't do anything rash; he didn't want anything breaking. He could take this elsewhere later and beat up a training dummy.

"It's Hange; I brought the new Lieutenant" Hange explained nervously. Working beside Levi she had learned how scary his temper would be. She could practically smell his rage through the door.

"YOU MADE HER LIEUTENANT?!" Levi raged furiously. First they bring her without his knowledge or consulting; now he was learning they would be working together?!

Didn't she live with her husband and work for a separate part of the core? Why the hell was she being transferred here? I mean he knew the lack of his team was great but why bring in his sister of all people?

He was going to chew out Erwin and Hange for this later. He knew that despite the seriousness they loved every second of this. The fact that he had no control over this situation angered him even more.

Erwin breathed in heavily; this was not going to go down well. He hoped that Levi would get violent; he had worked with the shorter man long enough to know what he was like. Some days were harder than others; that was for damn sure.

A young woman in her mid thirties around Levi's age entered the room. Like her brother she was very youthful for her age and didn't look her biological age. She had a curvy but well built body from years of training. She had large breasts that were held firmly by the corset she wore under her clothes. She found them to be far superior to bras and were easier to wear. Given proper training they caused fewer problems too.

She had steely greyish blue eyes like her brother that were as piercing as his. However compared to Levi's bitter rage her eyes were more gentle yet dominant. Her hair was black like Levi's only hers was cut in an above shoulder bob with a side parting cut over her forehead. Despite the shorter hairstyle and difference in fringe; people might barely of mistaken her for an older Mikasa.

Erwin raised his head from his hands "Lieutenant Ackerman I presume?" He asked firmly. They really did look alike; and they looked impossible for their age. If you covered their faces their eyes screamed that of a 20-odd year old.

The woman thumped her hand to her chest respectively "Yes sir; Lieutenant Evelyn Ackerman sir. I look forward to aiding my skills to destroying the titans" she said solemnly her eyes hard.

She took her skills and training from her younger years very seriously. Even after marrying her ex husband she still trained her body and her skills came as naturally as ever to her. If given the chance she could easily take down someone bigger than her.

Erwin smiled "I see; are you up to date with everything about or current situation?" he asked calmly. He knew Hange had given her details on the way here; as well as asking personal information for records. However he wasn't aware yet of what kind of data he would find once he read her files.

Levi's eyes flashed with pain; the fact that everyone would be talking about his loss would become irritating. He was in no mood to talk about it right now or share his feelings.

Eve's eyes became pained but her expression remained solemn "I have indeed sir. I cannot imagine my brothers feelings right now; but I will respect them by not prying until he is ready to speak" she said firmly.

While she cared for her younger brother and teasing him. She was also very considerate of his feelings as a person. She knew her limits to joke and knew that he needed space and support more than anything.

Levi flashed a grateful smile; he had always loved how his sister respected some form of his privacy. She may have teased him but she knew when to never pry into his business if he didn't wish for her to. It was one of her many redeeming qualities next to her less favoured ones of his opinion.

Erwin's gaze sharpened "I presume you are also aware about the trainee Eren Yeager. The boy that can shift into a titan" he said sternly. Eren was the secret weapon of the survey core and used to destroy the titans. However while his abilities weren't limited; but there were times a titan was just a bit stronger than him.

Given the loss of Levi's entire team who were of the most skilled cadets; they had lost a lot of good fighters. Meaning that apart from Mikasa; they didn't have as naturally skilled scouts.

Eve nodded "Yes sir. As far as I am aware he is being kept watch over by my brother. If he turns on us or betrays us we have the ability to slay him" she said sharply.

She had been given the information on the way here by Hange. Mainly it was filled with the nerdy scout going on about how amazing Eren's body was. But she managed to get the proper information eventually.

In truth Eve was quite amazed by this; for a prepubescent boy to be able to wield such power. She couldn't help but wonder if it was genetic or maybe it had been dormant and awakened by something.

Erwin smiled "Correct; but its only for precaution as he had little control upon his first transformation. I presume Hange gave you all the details on the way here" he said contently.

Eve stiffened and looked away; she had given her the information needed among other things. She had also gotten very touchy feely when she learned about her being Levi's older sister. Granted she was older by a year but she was still Levi's sister. Levi had been an unexpected baby but the pregnancy had been one of much joy to their mother.

"Y...Yes sir..." she said awkwardly. While in the carriage she had almost been groped, face handled and bombarded with awkward questions. She had come close to kicking her in the face with her boot.

Erwin gave a confused look "Did Hange do something to you?" he questioned curiously. He knew she came across as scary; but she was truly a good person when needed be.

Eve blushed a little and coughed awkwardly "You're...Your squad leader is very...that is...very hands on so to say" she explained awkwardly. She had never met a person like Hange before. So obsessed with learning every little thing about her in just one second; she had felt like she was being interrogated.

Erwin blinked as did Levi before eventually clicking. They had worked with Hange long enough to know what she was like. Her desire to learn new information knew no bounds. Even if she had just barely met that person she would become very forward and touchy feely.

Erwin smiled awkwardly "I see. I'm sorry your introduction to her had to start so awkwardly. I assure you Hange means well but she does sometimes get a bit excited about meeting new people" he explained.

Levi frowned and clicked his teeth "Shitty glasses really needs to learn her limits" he muttered crossly. She had only just met his sister and already she was getting all touchy feely with her. She really needed to learn when something was not appropriate.

"She seems nice but I just hope that such matters aren't repeated" Eve asked politely her tone hopeful. While she was keeping herself calm remembering the subject; she mentally wanted to break his desk into bits.

She would most likely snap and attack Hange if she got too personal and grabby again. Even she had her limits as a human being. The idea of someone she barely knew getting touchy feely annoyed her.

Erwin nodded "Levi will have a word with her later. Make sure she knows your discomfort" he said kindly. God this conversation was going to be awkward later on; having to explain to Hange how perverted she came across.

He knew that Hange and Levi were close friends; but even they had their arguments now and again. But he always made sure to let her know when enough was enough and to back off.

Eve smiled gratefully "Thanks; but just don't be too harsh on her. It was just more uncomfortable than anything" she admitted quietly.

While she was not hoping for it to ever happen again; she had been more embarrassed about it than angry. If so then she would have to get violent even if she wasn't fond of hurting her fellow recruits.

"I can't promise anything" Erwin chuckled nervously. Even if you gave him orders Levi followed his own self interest not the opinions or commands of others. He followed the beat of his own drum; not the instructions given to him.

Eve gave an awkward smile but was mentally angry; she knew of all the people Levi could never stand against it was her. Even as small children he could never say no to her. While he was feared by most of his other recruits; he was scared to the bone of her.

Being an ex Yankee she had quite the violent temper and a dark side to her personality; One that even scared the likes of Levi who was one of the coldest current members on the core.

Now and again she was prone to violent and harmful outbursts should someone important to her be threatened. While they had gotten less frequent as she got older; they got worse as did her temper and they always made a lasting impact. If she warned Levi enough not to do anything to Hange he would do it. He knew better than to cross his older sister given her temper.

"If you don't mind me asking sir; where will I be stationed? I'm already expecting it to be barracks of course" Eve asked curiously. It was one the few things she hadn't been told about on the way here.

She used to live with her husband within the walls quite happily. However after the fall of the walls he was crushed under a large piece of stone impaling him. After that day she lost the ability to cry even when heartbroken.

Erwin blinked then realized she hadn't been told about where she would be staying. Considering they were stationed at the castle with Eren locked in the dungeon; she would get her own room here.

"Levi will take you to your room. We have already put your things in there and you can relax after your journey" Erwin explained politely. How had Hange managed to miss telling her something so simple?

Once she had settled and relaxed a little; the plan was to introduce her to Eren. They would both be in charge of keeping an eye on him. Her job was to kill Eren also if he lost control and tried attacking humans instead of titans.

Due to the fact that Levi may sometimes be detained, busy or separated from their new group; chances could not be taken. The only person who was capable of rivalling Levi's skill next to Mikasa was his sister.

Eve smiled with a sense of relief; she had done enough travelling for now. To be able to relax for a short while on a soft bed was comforting to hear. "I see; is there anything else I need to know about. Or am I to be excused sir?" she asked politely her tone hinting hopefulness.

Erwin smiled "No that is all lieutenant; you may go now" he said firmly and raised his hand to the door. He had paperwork to deal with and a long lecture about inappropriate behaviour to give to Hange.

Eve nodded and bowed politely then turned to walk out the door. As she reached it Levi followed quietly from behind closing the door behind them. As they reached outside Levi clicked his teeth crossly his frown he had been holding back growing.

Did Erwin get a kick out of mocking him like this? Fucking superior old goat; he would get his. While he respected the older man; he pushed his limits and boundaries way too much, way too often.

As he did so his sister smirked cheekily her grayish blue eyes lighting up with amusement. Even as an adult Levi still acted like a child sometimes which she found amusing. God he really hadn't changed in all these years; it was both cute and annoying.

Levi shot her an angry glare; she was enjoying this too much "Something funny Evelyn Onee-san?" he asked darkly his eyes flashing with anger. While he respected her as an individual; she did things that pissed him off greatly including her teasing attitude around him sometimes.

Eve peered at him quietly still smirking "Still as sulky as ever Levi Otouto-san" she teased patronizingly. He was still sulky, moody and short tempered as always; he had been like that ever since he was a child.

Levi stiffened at the nickname and frowned; she still patronized him even when he was a grown ass adult. He thought a person would have dropped such things a long time ago.

"Hiding your true colours from Erwin until necessary eh Onee-chan?" he snapped in annoyance. She liked to remain quiet and keep her temper at bay until her buttons were pressed to the limit. Then all hell broke loose and all you could do was pray and apologize for what you had done.

Eve frowned and yanked his ear hard causing the latter to cry out in pain. She hadn't done this since they were teenagers. But it seemed that he needed to be taught another lesson about respecting your elders.

"You've got a lot of nerve getting mouthy with me Levi. You've always been a mouthy shit since you were a kid" she growled sharply. Levi hadn't started swearing until he was at least 18 and by then was legally an adult. However it hadn't stopped his sister or mother from punishing him for hid bad mouth.

Levi glared at her "Guess I got it from you eh Onee-chan?" he mocked in a mischievous tone. To this day he would never back down in an argument or fight with her unless he felt she had won. He was old enough and strong enough to stand up to her compared to back then.

Eve's glance sharpened into a glare and she twisted it harder causing his yell to turn into a high pitched yelp. He really needed to fix that attitude of his or he would never get married to anyone.

"You should know better than to speak to me like that Levi. You're not too old to get your ass kicked" she warned. When she meant ass kicked she didn't mean beating him in a fight. She meant a literal boot up the ass causing him to be so sore he wouldn't sit for weeks.

Levi stiffened and felt himself shudder; one time as kids she kicked his ass so hard it hurt to take a shit; God the painful memories. He would say "You wouldn't dare" but he knew she would.

Eve smiled menacingly "You going to behave now Otouto-san?" she threatened darkly. She was in no mood to deal with Levi's shit right now. She had been groped, pestered, investigated, transferred and lost her husband within a short period of a month. She was in no mood to be fucked with and especially little tolerance for Levi's shit.

Levi grimaced at the fact he was weakened by his sister's authority over him. But he knew about her colourful past and how much scarier she was than him. It was one of the other reasons he respected her.

He relented sighing angrily but gave into his sisters wishes "Yes" he muttered crossly. God he was glad Hange wasn't here to see this. She would tease the living hell out of him for being weak against his older sister.

Eve perked up and released Levi's ear causing him to cry in relief. His ear throbbed with pain and it would hurt for a while. That would teach him not to get lippy with her in a hurry.

"You know better than to challenge me" she teased cheekily her tone patronizing. While Levi had grown stronger and was a respected soldier; he was weak to his big sisters authority.

Levi stood where he was and watched his sister walk ahead of him. She was a beautiful, strong and powerful woman; but she didn't half annoy him sometimes. "I'm gonna kick Erwin's ass for this" he muttered crossly to himself. His life was going to be a living hell from now on.


	2. C2: Talk amongst siblings

Levi sat quietly at his table in his chambers. He had decided to makes some tea to help tide over what had happened earlier. It was about one of the few things that could even calm him when mad. Given how scary and wild his temper was; it was amazing to anyone else on his team that anything could calm his inner rage. He was like an oncoming storm; you never knew when it was going to hit.

He was still pissed off that Erwin had brought in his sister without consulting him. He had no doubt she was going to tease him to not end while she was here. It was something she had done since they were kids and continued to do as adults. She had semi babied him all his life and sometimes it tended to piss him off to the point of being in a shitty mood all day.

While he was grateful for all she had done for him in their youth he was not too happy about being treated like a child by her. He was a grown 34-year-old male; being talked down to was an insult. He didn't need watching over or keeping tabs on 24/7; he was a fully functioning, responsible and very capable adult.

"Still drink tea the same" Eve stated bluntly as she went over paperwork at his desk. She was informing herself on the other recruits under her care. Might as well know what she was getting herself into. However she had been quietly watching him out of the corner of her eye to keep herself amused.

Levi irked quietly still sipping his tea. Back when they lived in the scums; Levi had bought a tea set with what money he saved up. When he used it the teacup handle had broken so from that day on he never drank tea using the handle. It was a stupid memory but it had very much upset him as a child since it was the first thing he ever bought.

Eve smiled "I don't mind; I'm glad you take such good care of it" she said playfully. If it made him happy despite the ongoing war she would not judge him. However she did find it cute he still showed behaviour patterns from his childhood. She wondered if he still had problems sleeping like he had as a child; he got a lot of insomnia back then due to stress.

Levi stopped sipping and put down his cup "You must have had a long journey getting here; why don't you have some too" he suggested bluntly. They had a long day ahead of them and the caffeine would keep them going. No doubt they would have meetings during the night too meaning they would get to bed late and they had an early rise too.

Eve smiled gratefully "Indeed I shall; tea tastes good after a long journey" she agreed politely. She couldn't wait to rest in her new chambers once Hange was done sorting it out. The squad leader had assured her they would be ready by tonight meaning she could rest in a soft bed tonight and would have her own privacy after her long trip.

She approached the sofa and sat beside him quietly. She poured herself some tea then added extra's to it. When she was done she stirred it quietly then sipped it quietly a gentle hum escaping her lips. She could feel the stress and negativity floating off of her like sand; falling away as if it never existed in the first place.

She couldn't recall the last time she had enjoyed a nice cup of tea. She had spent so long with the transfers to get here and mourning her husband's loss. The feeling of happiness was sometimes so distant to her.

Levi raised his eyebrow quietly as he picked up his own cup "You're that happy to see tea?" he teased in amusement. Then again when he did get a decent sleep due to his insomnia it was a blessing to him. A few times Hange had even suggested she make him some form of pill to help him sleep but he rejected it.

Eve hummed quietly "It's one of the small things that bring me joy; god knows I need it in this hell" she explained gently. Amongst all the bloodshed and chaos there were still some things that brought joy into her life. This was among the small few that did; and she treasured it.

"Oh yeah…" she said suddenly remembering her mission. "…Hange told me your babysitting some teenager called Eren Yeager. I heard he's a titan shifter your using as a weapon against the Titans". From what she knew he was semi unstable due to being a teenager but also because his powers were directly linked to his emotions too.

Levi stiffened; Eren was still prepubescent so his control over his powers was linked to his emotions. He was not very good at controlling it yet and when not shifting he was very wild and angry. While it was stressful he could understand this a little; your teenage years were some of the most confusing and stressful times of your entire life.

His sister while patient had a lot less tolerance than he did. Once she met Eren she would obviously treat him like a kid and make sure he didn't do anything to betray them. She was a person who would not forgive someone if they betrayed her trust; with her there were no second chances if you fucked up no matter how much you apologized.

While his sister was not a cruel person; she would do whatever it took to complete her mission and make sure no unnecessary casualties were made. Even if it meant using threats and violence; If it meant she got a result then it didn't matter to her.

"Erwin wants to use him as a weapon against the titans. As you can guess Hange went nuts over him. I have full custody over him and if he loses control I have full clearance to kill him" Levi explained casually. As long as Eren was under his jurisdiction he had complete control over the boys life; even if it annoyed his sister.

Eve looked up at him curiously; she had never seen Levi so effected like this before. She wondered if he had a soft spot for this Eren kid. Given their age he probably brought out his fatherly instincts. After all he was an unmarried male and had lived a lot longer; younger members were sure to make him desire a family.

A small smile spread across her cheek; who knew some titan shifting brat could make her brother go all mushy. It seemed even Levi was capable of being a softy around certain people. You'd have never have guessed such a thing was possible given him shitty attitude all the time.

Levi saw her expression and frowned; what ideas was she getting into her head now? "I'm just following orders _Onee-san"_ he said sternly. He did care about Eren in some way as he reminded him of himself when he was a kid; but at the same time he annoyed the shit out of him sometimes.

Eve chuckled quietly sipping her tea; why couldn't Levi just admit he cared about this Yeager kid? As scary as her brother was he was still capable of normal human emotions and kindness. He wasn't a complete monster; he was just a complicated human being and difficult to understand.

She placed down her cup and looked at Levi solemnly "I won't _kill_ him Levi; I'll just make sure he stays in line and doesn't go ape-shit on us. I will only kill the brat if he decides to betray us" she explained firmly.

She was willing to see what this Yeager kid could do; sure she would have to keep in line using her own methods but killing him was a last resort. She would follow her missions but would still be a little scarier than her brother.

Levi felt semi relieved; at least he knew now that his sister was only being cautious and not a complete psychopath. She did what was best for him as well as humanity; considering she had raised him herself after their mother's death. During his mother's pregnancy Eve had helped her but had to scare off the owner if he tried to hurt them.

Their mother had been rather healthy and pretty during her pregnancy with Eve; but that was before she became a woman of the night. After she started that life Eve had been a small child; due to this she worked as a cleaner instead. Once their mother died she raised Levi alone while still hiding in that hovel at the brothel.

All of her actions while some seemed a bit scary and threatening; she did everything she did for the sake of her brother and her comrades. She was truly a strong woman and someone Levi looked up to. She had been through hell to keep him alive at that age; doing anything for his sake no matter how bad it was.

"Just go easy on him ok? I already beat the shit out of him to save his life in court; when he meets you, he may be expecting the worst" Levi explained cautiously. He still felt a little bad about that; but he had done it to keep Eren alive and stop them from killing him.

"As long he doesn't get mouthy or cause you trouble I won't do anything" Eve retorted bluntly. She wouldn't tolerate a minor talking shit to someone as respected as her brother. He was not only a the captain of the survey core but he was also her brother; so she would not allow any insult towards him.

Levi felt both worried and touched by her gesture. She deeply cared about him considering he was the only family she had left in the world. Her actions showed nothing but love even if she was hard to understand.

He was worried about how she would act upon meeting Eren; but he was amused to see how Mikasa would stand around her. The young teen was known for being quite scary and having a dark streak; but compared to his sister she was nothing but a brat.

The two did look somewhat similar in appearance; the only difference being Mikasa's hair was shoulder length; his sisters was above shoulder. Mikasa had a long strand of hair in front of her face, his sister had a side parting over her right eye.

However, he was intrigued to see what would happen when the two did eventually meet. But first she was going to meet Eren; the adopted brother of Mikasa and the girls sole reason for living.


	3. C3: Back off sis

Jean made his way to Captain Levi's office quietly; he had been called about his skills and how he managed to save half his team during the attack when Eren shifted. He found it hard to believe Eren was capable of such a thing; let alone that he almost crushed Mikasa. Yet even though he almost killed her; she still stood by his side.

He could be just as amazing as Eren; he would treat her better and not constantly act like an ass around her. But it seemed whatever he felt for her should just end; she obviously didn't want anyone but Eren.

Jean eventually reached the office and took a deep breath. Captain Levi was without a doubt one of the strongest and most intimidating people on the squad. To mess with him was like playing with the devil; it wouldn't end well.

He then knocked on the door gently; he didn't want to seem like an ass after all. Despite his irritable mood his duties as a soldier came first above his personal problems. Now wasn't the time to let his jealousy cloud his judgement; not in their current situation.

"Who is it?" a female voice asked casually. This threw Jean for a loop; as he wasn't used to hearing a girl's voice coming from the captain's room. While having a female visitor was not uncommon in their day and age; he never would have thought Levi was that sort of guy.

He knew of Hanji the squad leader but she had a deeper and more playful voice. This one was like pure silk; yet was filled with mischief of some kind. "J…Jean Kirstein; 105th squad of the survey core!" he said bravely. He didn't want to make himself look like an idiot after coming all the way here.

There were some footsteps towards the door to which it then opened; as it opened Jean was stunned at the sight before him. Just when he thought Mikasa was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

A woman in her mid-30's was stood at the door. In terms of appearance she mirrored Mikasa in some ways; the same stunning radiance and luscious black hair. However, she was curvier; her body more well developed and an adult's instead of a teenager's. Her hair was shorter with a bang over her right eye instead of Mikasa's long strand fringe.

Her eyes were steely greyish blue (much like captain Levi's) and she was taller at least 5'10" the same height Marco had been. She wore the uniform of the Survey core yet he had never seen her before in his life.

If Jean hadn't known better, he would have mistaken her for an older Mikasa. However, this woman undoubtedly had not a shred of Asian blood in her and if so it was very fine; her accent being French like his own.

The girl looked at him in annoyance "Oi brat you still in there?" she snapped. He seemed to daze out as if in a dream; was he always like this? In their line of work spacing out was not something to be proud of; killing the titans was something to take seriously.

Jean blushed awkwardly at his own idiocy "S…. Sorry; It's…. it's just you look like someone I know…." he trailed off awkwardly. He couldn't exactly tell this woman outright that she looked like Mikasa; that would just be downright rude.

Eve blinked then smirked; so, he had a crush on a girl who looked like her? How interesting maybe, she could use that to her advantage. "Then you obviously have good taste recruit" she teased in amusement. She and Levi had very fine Asian genes in them; however, it was only a quarter so not a large amount.

Jean's blush intensified "Is….is Captain Levi here? I came to speak about something. He told me to come by his office earlier" he asked nervously. This woman was obviously close to Levi so he felt like he was intruding.

Eve blinked and hummed thoughtfully "He went to speak to Erwin about something. But he should be back shortly" she explained casually. She felt bad for the poor kid; coming all the way here for nothing.

Jean sighed mentally; so, Levi had made other plans instead. Guess he would just have to wait till he next saw him or until Levi called for him. However, given how busy the Captain was that wouldn't be any time soon.

Eve saw the look of disappointment on his face; obviously, whatever he had come to talk about with her brother had been important. She did feel a little sorry for him coming all this way and being let down.

"He shouldn't be long; your welcome to wait with me if you wish" she offered smiling playfully. She was bored here by herself and this cadet was a little cute. So why not have a little talk with him to pass the time?

Jean blushed "A…Are you sure? I mean I don't want to annoy Captain Levi" he stated awkwardly. The last thing he wanted was to piss off his superior. He didn't let just anyone into his office after all; not unless they were associates or called for.

Eve smiled at his concern "Don't worry; Erwin made me lieutenant so I'm second in command after Levi" she explained reassuringly. She had not only authority over the younger recruits but also some of Levi's fellow recruits. However, Erwin had authority over her and Levi; but he was the only one who could tell them what to do.

Jean hesitated then entered the room to which Eve closed the door behind him. Just as expected of Levi his office was indeed spotless and well decorated. There was even a tea-set placed high above out of harms way.

"You must be quite talented for someone like Levi or Erwin to ask for you. They seem to only take an interest in the best of the flock" Eve praised. When it came to soldiers; Erwin and Levi only took an interest in the best of the flock.

Jean blushed at her compliment "I…I'm nothing special; I mean I'm good at strategies but I'm not that great a fighter" he admitted hesitantly. He had ranked 6th in his class _below_ Eren of all people; he could have done so much better.

Eve folded her arms and looked at him sternly "Levi and Erwin don't just _choose_ anyone to join the ranks. To catch their attention, you have to have something _special;_ so, that doesn't make you average" she scolded sharply.

Jean felt his blush intensify and his chest fill with a comforting warmth; the only person to ever compliment his skills was Marco (before he died). Apart from that nobody ever really gave him much credit.

Eve smiled to herself; he was rather adorable with his cheeks adorned with a blush. Yes, he was younger than her but he was no less adorable that she could admit. "Jean, was it? You should really take more pride in your skills; while your modesty is adorable 6th place is still pretty impressive" Eve stated in a serious tone.

She and her brother had ranked first in both their classes; but that was because of their awakened powers at a young age. They were Ackerman's after all; they were known for being strong and naturally gifted with superior skills.

"T…. Thank you miss…. uh…" Jean stammered awkwardly. God, he felt awful that he had started this conversation with her but didn't even know her name. That was not getting off to a great start in terms of manners; his mum had been sure to pound them into him after all.

Eve smiled "Ackerman; Eve Ackerman" she said politely. She felt kind of bad at letting him in and telling him to keep her company without giving her name. It was only good manners after all.

Jean's voice seemed to become lost and his body went into shock; did he hear that right? Only one other person next to Mikasa held that name; and it was the very man he was here to see.

He slowly raised his finger at Eve his eyes widening in surprise "You…. you mean…. You and the Captain are…" he trailed off his voice becoming high pitched with shock. This was no dream; this was a fucking nightmare except it was actually happening.

Eve's smile grew into amusement "I'm his older sister; I was transferred to help after the loss of Squad Levi" she explained. It seemed the younger cadet had finally connected the dots; however he was now having some form of melt down or panic attack.

Jean nearly fainted; here he had been speaking to the stunning sister of the very dangerous and scary captain. He had really fucking dug his own grave here; if Levi found out he had been alone with his sister he was going to be in deep shit.

On top of that if Levi found out he had a thing for his sister; he could say goodbye to his dick. After all he had already fucked up by entering without his permission and him not being there.

He knew that by being here as long as he had; he had fucked up. Sure, he had done nothing wrong physically but by being alone with the _sister_ of Levi he had fucked up.

Eve saw the teens expression go from shy to panic in a few seconds; she couldn't fathom what had happened to change his mood so drastically. "Hey kid? Are you ok?" she asked curiously concern evident in her tone. However, she didn't realize by saying that she had made her relations to Levi even more evident.

" _I'm screwed! I'm so screwed!"_ Jean whimpered quietly gripping his head in panic. He might as well resign to his fate right now; he wasn't getting out of this unharmed. While he knew he was innocent; his current state would very much say otherwise in this situation.

Eve was about to approach the boy when the office door opened and Levi entered the room. He was met with a panicked looking Jean and a worried yet surprised looking Eve.

"Oh, welcome back Levi Otouto-san" Eve said casually. She was right; Levi really didn't take long to get back. It seemed Erwin had less for him to do today and that glasses girl hadn't heckled him at all.

Jean felt himself internally scream and knew he was screwed. There was no way to get out of this and Levi was probably already thinking of his punishment. He just hoped it wouldn't be too serious like his dick being cut off.

Levi saw the terrified expression of Jean and looked at his sister with a stern expression "What did you do?" he asked bluntly. He knew his sister could be quite the flirt but also had a bad habit of teasing others. While Kirstein could be a cocky little shit; he was still just a kid so even he could get upset.

Jean's eyes widened in shock; he couldn't believe his ears. Levi was suspecting his _sister_ and not him. Now that really was a shock to the system. He half expected his ass to get kicked right to the moon for even so much as looking at her.

Eve pouted crossly "What are you inferring? I simply kept him company while you were off playing dog for Erwin" she retorted defiantly. Was it so bad that she had wanted someone to talk to?

Levi stiffened his gaze darkening "Who are you calling dog Yankee?" he hissed coldly. He knew her game; she loved the cute ones who seemed innocent and shy but were in fact talented.

Eve annoyed look became a defiant glare; he had a lot of nerve talking to his big sister like that. "Don't you have your eyes on that shifter little shit?" she snapped sharply.

Levi returned her glare "I don't know what you are insinuating dear sister; but that brat is simply under my authority". While he had an interest in dark humor and openly spoke his mind; he was not as perverse as she was.

Eve snorted "Whatever; excuse me for appreciating a fine ass when I see one" she grumbled looking away defiantly. She wasn't ashamed to say that the Kirstein kid was cute; puberty was doing its job after all.

Jean didn't know what to say or what to do; he was caught in the middle of something that had nothing to do with him. He hadn't planned on this happening or getting involved in a sibling argument.

Levi looked at the shaken cadet; he was obviously freaking out about all this "Kirstein" he retorted sternly. The poor kid looked like he was about to have a panic attack; which wasn't really surprising.

"YES SIR!" Jean yelped loudly his voice almost a squeak. He didn't care how stupid that voice made him look; he was seriously panicking right now.

Levi was stunned by his tone of voice but said nothing; the poor kid was understandably confused and scared of getting into trouble. He sighed heavily "Come with me cadet" he said firmly. He then turned to leave to which the younger recruit followed him obediently.

Eve watched the two leaving a small smirk appearing on her face. It seemed Levi wasn't happy about her having eyes for the younger French recruit.

 _ **Later**_

Levi sat Jean down on a bench abruptly causing the younger male to become startled. Jean then did his best not to look the older male in the eyes. He could feel the tension between them like a heavy cloak.

Levi sighed heavily rubbing his eyes with his hands; he already knew that Jean was going to be shitting himself. No doubt thinking he was in trouble for assumed flirting with his sister.

"Kirstein…." He began calmly his tone uncomfortable. God his sister really was an animal; she had just lost her husband during the fall of the walls yet she now had her eyes on him.

It had been at least a month since her late spouse's death yet she was already making a move on Jean. On top of that the kid was 16 years younger than him which was not a very reassuring thing.

Jean stiffened god he was in for it. Though he could sense no hostility towards him from the older male his gut said he was in trouble. If he so much as sensed that something was wrong he followed his gut in terms of intuition.

"I apologize for my sister; she has always been forward and mischievous. She has a good heart but poor restraint towards things she finds _cute"_ he explained stiffly. Be it toys, items or people; anything she saw as cute she would take for herself no questions asked.

She had done her best to support him when they were kids; while their mother worked the life of a prostitute she had helped raise him. When he had been 5 she had been 6; but she had helped look after him.

Due to the fact, they had little food she had stolen and robbed from others to help feed them. She had split the food giving him the larger portion and hers being the smallest; giving the excuse he needed it to grow.

Years later when they lived with Kenny their health had improved and their weight had become healthier. As Puberty, had hit she had become a stunning young woman a fact even Kenny had admitted to.

She had Kuchel's dark hair and most certainly her eyes but her facial appearance was very much her fathers. However, because she had been born of customer (the same who gave her Levi) she didn't look like Kuchel.

Jean swallowed nervously "Captain Levi, sir. I _swear_ on Marco's ashes that _nothing_ happened before you entered" he explained apprehensively. Though he had been attracted to her and could admit she was a beautiful woman he had not touched her. Knowing she was Captain Levi's sister only caused his gut to tell him to back off.

Levi was stunned by Jean's fear and concern over being alone with his sister. However, he could tell from the minute he entered the room that whatever had happened had been her doing. She seemed pretty casual about the situation while Jean had been going deaf con one about it; showing she had been the one to initiate.

"Though the idea of you and my sister becoming involved is distasteful; I will not shame you for being attracted to her. You are 15 after all; such urges at your age are understandable" Levi retorted. Puberty was a strange time for anyone male or female and it came with urges that at his current age were easily ignored.

Jean blushed at Levi's comment; he was indeed attracted to Eve but he wouldn't dare try anything. Other than the age gap he didn't want his ass being beaten to a pulp by Levi. I mean Eren was equally as protective over his adopted sister so he guessed Levi might act the same way about his older sister.

While Levi was being unusually calm and reasonable; he could guess, it was a front to hide the rage he had shown towards her earlier. That was something he would rather avoid. He would rather go through anything else than suffer the wrath of Levi's rage.

Jean shifted uncomfortably "Sir your sister is…. appealing to the eyes I will admit. However, you seem unhappy with my interest in her; on top of that my reason for being flustered was due to physical similarity" he confessed awkwardly.

Levi raised an eyebrow; who could his sister possibly look like that would make him get embarrassed? He then remembered Jean had previously had a crush on the Ackerman girl who protected Yeager.

Her hairstyle and appearance was similar to Mikasa and she did look somewhat like her but not a great deal. So, he could understand why Jean would be a little stunned.

"That's right; if I recall you used to have a thing for her, didn't you? But all she tends to think about it that Yeager brat" he stated bluntly. That had to suck for him; to admire and be crushing on Mikasa only for him to be pushed aside over Yeager. Being rejected at that age was never a pleasant experience.

Jean slumped his expression becoming dejected; however, he nodded in agreement. He had liked her for so long but had understood that Eren was the only one in her heart so he backed off.

Levi hummed thoughtfully "I admit my sister does look a little like Mikasa but only because of her short hair. Back when we were kids she had much longer hair; at least chest length" he reminisced.

Her hair had been much wavier then and her bangs were a lot longer. The bang over her right eye had reached her ears compared to its short length. During her gang years living with Kenny she had tied it back into a ponytail a lot.

As she reached her mid- twenties she had cut it all off; stating it was too long to deal with and that it was easier to clean. On top of that it no longer got in the way during training for the core.

She kept it that way ever since and after meeting her husband he said it suited her. The pair had only been married a year and she lost him during the attack; how tragic.

"I see" Jean said quietly. He couldn't help but wonder what the Ackerman siblings had been like when they were younger and what lives they had lived. He then remembered about why Levi had asked for him in the first place "Ah yes! You wanted to speak to me about my efforts during the Trost battle" Jean blurted.

Levi blinked; it seemed somehow after the earlier events the younger soldier was able to remember about why he was called for to begin with. "Ah yes that. I was told by Brzenska that you managed to lead a group of trainee's on barely any fuel to safety. While you lost many, you saved a great deal" he explained bluntly.

Though he had ranked below Eren and Annie in the terms of physical strength in some cases; he showed great mental capabilities for someone his age. He was brawny and able to handle himself. But while his intellect was not as great as say Armin or Mikasa; he was a natural leader and very intuitive for his age.

Jean's breath hitched; he didn't like to remember that day as he lost his closest friend. While he had saved lives; the one he couldn't save was that of his best friend Marco.

He had promised on the ashes of Marco that he would fight on and see to the survival of Humanity. He wouldn't give up and let Marco's death go in vain. "Yes sir; in all honesty if not for Connie I would have given up. I had no hope that any of us were going to work let alone if that plan would even succeed" Jean explained.

"But it did; without your intellect and intuition many lives would have been lost. The fact that you even managed to save some of your team despite the low count proved it worked" Levi stated.

If Jean hadn't come up with that plan they would have remained sitting ducks and they all would have been killed. But he used his head and went with his plan; saving lives even if the count wasn't big.

"I may not agree with my sister most of the time. But we do agree on one thing and that is that you are a talented recruit" Levi replied honestly. He had never been the type of guy to lie or sugarcoat the capabilities of any fighter on the force; as he only saw it as false hope.

Jean felt his cheeks heat up once more at Levi's compliment. This was the second time today he had been praised; first by his sister and now Levi himself. "Thank you, sir, that means a lot coming from you" he said gratefully. I mean you had to have skill to get the approval of someone like Levi.

"As you know I suffered a great loss after Annie Leonhart went titan and killed my team…." Levi explained stiffly trying to hide his anger on her murder rampage. He would never forgive that girl for what she had done to so many innocent people who had nothing to do with her plans.

Jean said nothing; the senseless murder she had committed to further her goals was unforgiveable. No matter what she said or did now; she deserved to suffer greatly for what she had done.

"…I'm planning on rebuilding and training my team. However, this time I'm hoping to find and retrain better recruits as to be more efficient" Levi explained. The strongest next to him that he had was Mikasa; next to her was Eren then Jean. However, Eren's anger and impulsiveness got him into trouble an awful lot.

Armin and Jean were the tactical geniuses behind the brawn; overlooked and underappreciated by others in the terms of team members. Armin needed to polish up his physical capabilities; while Jean needed to work on his intellect. However, that could be dealt with while working under him.

Jean blinked then his eyes widened in awe; was Levi…. was he doing what he thought he was? But this…. this couldn't be real! "Sir…. I…" he stammered awkwardly. He had no words; he couldn't think of anything to say to convey his current emotions.

"You have a long way to go; but under my training you will advance and hone your skills. I have faith that you may be of use to me Kirstein" he stated bluntly. He had a feeling this kid would go far in the future; even reaching higher positions though hopefully they would be admirable.

Jean couldn't speak; no matter what way you put this, Levi was asking him to join the core beside him and become part of his new team. There was no higher honour than this. "Thank you, sir, I will do my upmost to be of service to you in the war" he said proudly. He would get up but his legs would give out from shock.

Levi smiled a little; he could somewhat understand why Erwin would think so highly of him as would his sister. He certainly was modest about some areas of himself that was for sure.

"Don't let me down Kirstein; I don't give my faith to just anyone" he said sternly. He was taking a risk on his instincts here so he hoped he wasn't wrong. If so he would get a lecturing from both Erwin and his sister.

Jean nodded and smirked a little "I don't count on it sir" he said cheekily. He would show Levi just what he was capable of.

Levi mentally laughed; this kid had spunk. Though he lacked the attitude Eren had which reminded him of his younger self; he certainly was a cocky shit. He could kind of understand why his sister would like him.


	4. C4: Sibling bonding

**Fluff**

Levi sat quietly at a table drinking his tea and contemplating his thoughts in the echoing silence. It wasn't very often he got some peace and quiet, plus since his sister joined the team she had been teasing him quite a bit. Next to Hanji, she knew exactly what to say and how to get under his skin. She knew all his weaknesses and pet peeves, which only made it worse for him that they had to work together.

Earlier in the week she had been flirting with Jean Kirstein, one of the new cadets. While he never was one to get into the business of others, Jean was still under his jurisdiction.

He was one of his team members and was the future of humanity. Whatever they did would affect the younger generations. So, it was his job to make sure he was an honourable soldier. "You seem in a worse mood than usual" a playful voice said from behind him. Though to others he looked the same as always, she could always tell when his mood changed.

They were siblings after all, she knew him better than anyone. She knew what he was like, what he hated, his emotions and his temper. She knew them all by heart and would never forget them. But it did some in handy for future teasing and blackmail when she had the chance, while also reminding him of embarrassing memories.

Levi sighed heavily under his breath, so much for peace and quiet then. Just when he thought he had some time to himself for once, she had shown up. Seems it wasn't meant to last long. "What is it Nee-chan?" he asked in a grumpy tone. She had already managed to put him in a bad mood since flirting with Kirstein. It was on his head not hers, which was the worst part.

Though relationships were not something the military didn't allow. He knew his sister too well, she liked younger men. Her ex-husband had been younger than her too, but not as young as Kirstein. He was still in the midst of puberty while she was a grown woman, but then again who was he to judge, in this era you took what you could get.

Eve sighed heavily. She didn't see what the big deal was that she liked Kirstein. She was only human and he was really her type. Besides, boys his age loved older women. And he hadn't seemed upset when she was flirting with him. In fact, she had found his reaction to be quite adorable. Though he had been intrigued as to whom she reminded him of.

"Levi. Your making that face again. Don't tell me you have a crush on that boy too" she teased playfully. Whenever he was embarrassed about something he would pout slightly and look uncomfortable. She had always seen him as the type to like both ever since they were kids, not that there was anything wrong with that.

Levi blushed and almost spat out his tea. Levi was purely heterosexual, he had no interest in laying with men. He respected Erwin, Eren was his prisoner and Jean was his subordinate. He had no interest in any of his younger subordinates, let alone any of his male friends. He then shot a scowl at his sister showing he didn't find her joke very funny at all.

She backed off and raised her hands in defeat, from experience she knew when to stop joking. "Geez I was kidding. And here I thought you had a sense of humour" she teased. He really hadn't changed since he was a kid at all. Still had that shitty temper of his and that short fuse that was so easy to mess with, if you knew which buttons to hit.

" _Your_ humour and _my_ humour are very different Nee-chan" Levi growled under his breath. Her humour tended to be more perverse and playful, but rarely she did share his dark sense of humour. But when they did, they both tended to laugh. Levi on the other hand would find some of her jokes distasteful unless they both disliked that person.

Eve then frowned and pinched his ear making him wince. She hadn't done that in a very long time "You're not too old to be scolded little brother" she growled in a warning tone. He was still a mouthy little shit, but losing their mother and being raised by Kenny certainly didn't help. But she would make sure he still remained a gentleman in some ways.

Levi scoffed at her threat "At least I'm old enough to take you on Nee-chan" he replied. Back then he had been a weak kid, now he was known as humanities strongest soldier. He wouldn't be afraid of her threats, in fact he saw them as a challenge. He didn't care if he made a scene, he would show his older sister just how much he had grown since their childhood.

Eve's eyes darkened and she yanked his ear hard to which he winced "I would _never_ hurt you Levi. But I would gladly do this or spank you if it meant you behave" she growled. Back when they were kids she never beat him or threatened him. Instead she had flicked his forehead or pinched his cheek. The idea of physically harming him as in beating him was not something she was capable of doing.

Levi clicked his teeth at her tone, was she really bringing up their childhood? "Stop acting like mum damn it" he muttered bitterly. It was often haunting how much she looked like their mother, minus the hairstyle. But there were times her personality mirrored her too. It was a very bittersweet feeling to him indeed.

Eve smirked defiantly "Someone has to. Plus, I'm sure she would be proud of you minus the bad habits" she teased. He had become a fine young man aside from his potty mouth. She only wished she had lived long enough to see him succeed and do well in life, but instead her life had been cut short due to their living conditions and lifestyle.

Kuchel their late mother had worked as a prostitute in the underground all her life, due to not agreeing with her brother's career. She had gotten pregnant with Levi and herself by the same man twice. However, that said man died due to an illness shortly after Levi was born. Starvation, anaemia and many other natural health problems due to their lifestyle didn't help either.

She had been one when Levi was born, which was a young age to be given the responsibility to care for a baby brother. While their mother had worked in the brothel, Eve had taken Levi outside or tended to him. She had helped look after Levi and their mother. But would get jealous when he harboured most of their mother's attention. But as Levi got older their bond had developed.

She like Levi had learned to fight thanks to Kenny. But due to being uncontrollable, Kenny had abandoned Levi and taken Eve with him leaving her brother to fend for himself. He taught her to fight but she gave him nothing but a cold shoulder and verbal abuse. Later becoming a gang member like her brother to deal with her emotions of being separated from her sibling.

It wasn't till Levi had been found by the survey core and lost his friends, that they were reunited. She had cried and begged him to forgive her for going away and leaving him. They had then hugged for a long time and had cried in each others arms, but had joked about in a bittersweet manner afterwards, while sharing their dislike for Kenny.

She had helped him with the funeral of his fallen friends Isabel and Furlan. Feeling bitter that she never got to meet them, since everyone spoke of them in such high praise. Knowing they had been his family when she wasn't around. After repairing their bonds, she had joined the core to which she later met her husband.

They lived happily together until his death at the hands of the titans leaving her a widow. He had been crushed by a falling boulder caused by the impact of the wall, when the colossal had smashed the hole in it. . He had been impaled by a large shard of rock and died slowly as she watched with horror and anguish.

Later she hardened her heart and locked away her emotions, as if it were a chest wrapped in chains. Later fully investing herself in the core and acting more like sister to Levi to hide her own sadness and pain. Rather wanting to focus on the future than the past. Feeling it only caused her burdens and self hatred.

Levi softened, sometimes without realizing it Eve acted so much like their mother it hurt. Her temper, her sarcasm and her playfulness, so much like their mother was. It was only a shame she had been robbed of the chance to become one herself. But what would their mother think of him now?

Being a survey core member with a slightly sadistic streak and a potty mouth? Would she be proud of him or scold him for his actions? Their mother had given them the best she could despite them living in poverty. Trying to make sure her kids had all she could afford while she neglected herself for their sake.

Levi frowned and grumbled, not enjoying the unpleasant memories now swirling in his mind. It would only put him in an unpleasant mood later on which he would take out on anyone who irritated him. "Do as you wish. Just remember I am an adult not a kid" he muttered.

Eve smirked, he was hiding his feelings again "No matter how big you are Levi, you'll always be my little brother. No pun intended by the way" she teased. She still couldn't believe how short he was compared to herself. She would have thought puberty would have made him taller. He really had got the short end of the stick in that area, but just something else she could tease him about.

Levi then shot her a warning glare upon those words escaping her lips. He would not have his older sister teasing him about his height like all the others. It's not like he asked to be 5'3 for fucks sake. He wasn't ashamed of it, but he was used to the whispers, the stares and the endless jokes from other people.

"Ooo scary. You keep frowning like that you'll get lines" Eve teased. Though other people were scared of his angry face, she would always see him as her sulky little brother. In that respect she was the only one allowed to tease, insult or bully him. It was the unwritten code of siblings, to annoy the hell out of each other.

"Keep laughing like that you'll get smile lines" he retorted back defiantly. How had she not got a few on her face already. I mean she was a year older than him after all. Eve glared back at him, so he was playing that game huh? Well bring it on, she wasn't too old to kick his ass yet. She still had a lot of energy and was willing to take it out on him.

Before the two could get into an argument, Hanji walked in quietly. She had heard the commotion and sensed the unpleasantness in the air. Were they always like this? "I uh…is this a bad time?" she asked cautiously. Though she hadn't known Levi's sister as long as Levi himself, she was already semi afraid of the woman to an extent.

Eve huffed, he was lucky she came in before she could kick his ass. "Not really. Levi was just being a smart ass" she retorted moodily. Though she loved him as a sibling and always would, there were certain thing she could not just shrug off so easily. Her age and appearance were one of them.

"Says you cougar" he scoffed. She had a nerve insulting him when she was just as bad herself. At least he had blackmail on her now should he ever need to use it against her like now. Before the two could erupt into an argument, she decided to break this up. She knew how bad Levi could be when mad, she didn't need him to break anything.

"Guys. I get the whole sibling rivalry thing. But you guys are teammates now. You need to get along at least some of the time" Hanji reminded them. Considering how desperately they needed new members it wasn't an option. They could fight in their own time and when they had sorted out the current mess.

Levi huffed and continued drinking his tea as if nothing had happened. Eve growled something in french and then stormed out of the room muttering "Smart mouth brat" before leaving. Obviously still upset about the comment. She would not forgive him easily for what he just said to her.

Hanji waited till she left and then let out a heavy sigh "Geez. And I thought you were bad" she muttered. She had practically smelled the tension in the air upon entering, It had been thick like smoke. His sister was like Levi but x10, which was both a good thing and a bad thing.

"Don't even compare me to her" he grumbled. While he loved, and respected his sister, he was nowhere as near as bad as she was. He was tolerable compared to the likes of her. She had been an ex thug, Yankee personally raised by their uncle. He was just anti-social and brutally honest. She was on a whole different level.

Hanji hummed and then noticed the tea he was drinking "Enough for another cup?" she asked hopefully. After doing all that paperwork, a cup of tea sounded great. her head felt like it had been fried with the amount of information she had retained and had to remember. But at least she would sleep well tonight, if she didn't do more paperwork.

Levi blinked and then softened slightly. His sister he could only stand so much of, Hanji was a different story. "Sure, get another cup" he replied. He wouldn't mind Hanji's company compared to his sisters. Her teasing was at least affectionate or friendly instead of mean.

Hanji then sat beside Levi and poured herself a cup. She then sipped the warm liquid sighing pleasantly. After a long day of being at a desk, this was really refreshing. "So, does that happen often?" she asked curiously. She had really thought they might bull knives out at each other with how heavy the tension had been between them.

Levi clicked his teeth at the recent unpleasant memory "Only when she starts spilling shit on stuff she shouldn't" he muttered. He wouldn't forget how she had made a comment on his height of all things, he would get payback. Maybe he could spike her tea or get some dirt on her and Kirstein.

Hanji laughed fondly, in all honesty she was rather jealous. She had never really had any siblings growing up, biological or adopted. She had been an only child all her life. "But you know I'm jealous. You two have a bond I can't understand. I never had anything like you guys do growing up" she confessed in a thoughtful tone. But then the survey core become her family.

She had come to learn about them, grow close to them and make bonds with them. They weren't just her friends they were her family too, besides family wasn't just about blood. And because of this, she had come to look at them as such. She would literally do anything for them, even fight to the death for their sakes.

Levi softened, he had often wondered about Hanji's family life. But now knowing that she was an only child her actions made sense. She looked at them all minus him as family. He snorted "It's not all it's cracked up to be. Someone who constantly knows all your secrets but is related to you. It's not as fun as you would think" he muttered.

Hanji softened but smiled, secretly she knew he was trying to make her feel better. But she liked that, though he didn't always say it in a way people would understand, she knew. "Thanks Levi" she said gratefully. Though he didn't know it, that meant more than he knew. Meanwhile Levi looked uncomfortable and just drank his tea trying to remain embarrassed.


End file.
